Memories Unseen
by Nessa Obscene
Summary: She was trapped in the darkness... Running through the dark... She couldnt take it anymore... Her memories were lost... She awoke in an alley of Traverse Town... Why cant she remember... What happened to her world... How is she part of the bigger picture.
1. Rynna

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom hearts' characters I only own me and my characters!

Chapter 1

Darkness engulfed her body, her breathing quickened as she ran through the abyss... her memories began to fade... she was alone... the dam broke... she sat down wiping tears away from her tanned cheeks... her black and blue waist length hair was down and covered her face... Her silver-blue eyes shut tight... she pressed her forehead to her knees and wrapped her arms around her shaking legs... her necklace of the moon began to glow... she opened her eyes to find herself no longer in darkness and in a town instead...

She stood up dusting off her faded blue jeans and black off the shoulder top. She wiped the last of her tears away as she walked out of the alleyway she found herself in. 'Where am I?' she thought as she looked at her surroundings and accidentally bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she turned around to meet a boy with big sapphire eyes.

"It's ok!" He said cheerfully, dusting him self off. He was a little taller than her and had cinnamon brown hair that spiked every which way. He wore black shorts, a red shirt, a chain went from his belt to his back pocket with a crown design, and he wore a necklace with a crown charm attached to it. "My name's Sora."

He extended his gloved hand to her. "My name is..." She said trying to remember. 'What is my name?'

-Flashback-

"Rynna run!" Her brother yelled unsheathing his sword as a black creature approached them. "Now!"

"I won't leave you!" She shouted trying to pull away from the grip around her wrist.

-End flashback-

"Rynna." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "My name's Rynna."

"Rynna, that's a nice name." Sora said as his eyes filled with joy from finding a new friend. "Hey come with me to meet the gang."

"The gang?" Rynna said as Sora pulled her to the second district of Traverse Town.

--------

As Sora and Rynna entered a light blue house a very pretty girl with short black hair and beautiful lavender eyes ran towards them. She wore a tight green shirt, tan shorts and a belt that held what looked like shurikens.

"Hey Sora!" She said cheerfully. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Rynna!" Sora said putting his hand on Rynna's shoulder.

"Hi Rynna! I'm the-"

"Great Ninja Yuffie." Another girl said cutting off her friend. "And I'm Kairi."

Kairi had misty blue eyes and short magenta colored hair; she wore a white tank top and a purple skirt with black shorts under. Her smile was so warm and comforting you could immediately tell she was a nice person.

"Hey!" Yuffie whined. "I was supposed to say that Kairi!"

Everyone laughed and walked into the front room where Rynna saw two more people sitting on the couches watching the tube. (The tube is a television if you didn't know) One was a spiky blonde who's hair was almost as messy as Sora's, he had mako blue eyes that had a strange glow and tan skin, he wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck shirt that clung to his chest and loose black pants. He also had gold claws on one of his hands and a black wing coming out of the opposite shoulder. The other had brown hair that went down to his shoulders in layers; he had stormy blue eyes, very tan skin and a scar that went from above his right eye to under his left. He wore black leather pants, a leather jacket and a white shirt that clung to his chest.

"Hey Cloud, Squall!" Sora said jumping onto the couch and Kairi and Yuffie quickly following. "This is Rynna!"

"Hi" Rynna said shyly taking a seat on the floor.

"I'm Leon." The leather clad brunette said his stormy eyes searching Rynna. "What's wrong? We don't bite... hard."

"And I'm Cloud." The spiky blonde said. "Don't mind Leon. He's the asshole around here."

Rynna gave a faint smile taking a seat between Yuffie and Kairi as Cloud laughed at Leon.

"Oh I'm sorry Cloud!" Leon retorted. "I didn't mean to take your job!"

They both stood up, Cloud drawing his buster sword and Leon his gun blade. "You want to start something Leon?"

"Only if you want to Strife!" Leon said positioning himself as everyone sat still and watched them.

"It's on!" Cloud said lunging at Leon who was doing the same.

Leon and Cloud grew closer and closer but were stopped as two swords stopped each of their blades inches from each other. Everyone stared wide eyed as Rynna lowered her two blades from the buster sword and gun blade. Her swords were black but had their own glow, one silver and one blue. Her appearance changed as she sat down. She now had little black ears on her head and claws.

"What..." Cloud said lowering his buster sword.

"Happened?" Leon finished for him. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Rynna said as her swords disappeared and her claws faded away. "I don't really know how I did that."

"What are those?" Yuffie said as Rynna sat next to her. "They moved!"

"Huh?" Rynna said moving her hands up to her head.

Rynna placed her hands on two little fluffy ears that were now on her head and held her hands there.

"What is it?" Yuffie said pulling at her hands as everyone crowded around Rynna. "Let me see! Please?"

"If you promise not to laugh!" Rynna said dropping her hands.

"Oh their soo0o0o cute!" Yuffie squealed as she touched the soft fur that covered them making them twitch.

Seeing how uncomfortable Rynna was Leon quickly said, "Hey Sora! Go take Yuffie and Kairi to go get ice cream for all of us!"

Catching on quickly Sora agreed and grabbed Yuffie and Kairi's hands causing them both to blush and pulled them out of the room and out of the door. Leon put his gun blade away and sat down next to Rynna who grabbed her necklace causing the ears to disappear.

"Hey where did they go?" Cloud said moving towards Rynna.

Rynna lifted her hands again to touch her head to see that the fuzzy ears were gone and just a little lower were regular ears. "I don't know."

"Yeah it seems you don't know a lot of things." Leon mumbled. 'This girl doesn't remember much'

"Hey it's not my fault I can't remember anything that happened before I fucking woke up in that fucking alley!" Rynna said glaring at Leon.

"Touchy!" Leon said sarcastically. "Well how did you pull out those swords and how did you get ears and claws?"

"I don't fucking know!" Rynna yelled standing up running her hands through her hair. "I don't know..." 'I wish I could remember' 'I'm... so... alone...'

Cloud glared at Leon and left the room to let them patch it up. 'Stupid dumb ass is going to make that girl cry'

Leon caught Clouds glare and sighed. 'I guess he wants me to apologize' "I'm s..."

"What?" Rynna said looking at Leon.

"I'm sorry." Leon said a little louder so she could hear. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such an ass."

"It's not your fault..." Rynna said sitting back down and pulling her knees up to her chin. "It wasn't your fault... its mine."

---------------

A/N: I hope you like my first chappie! Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not!


	2. Silly boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter 2

"How is this your fault?" Leon said tilting her head up to look into her tear filled eyes.

"It just is!" Rynna screamed as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I know it is..."

"No its not..." Leon said softly tilting her head up again as her tears silently ran down her cheeks. "It's not your fault."

Rynna looked into his stormy blue eyes that had softened; she grabbed onto his shirt and began to cry into his chest. Leon tensed up then relaxed as he hesitantly put one arm around her back and the other on her head. She felt the warmth of his chest and began to calm down with occasional sniffs.

--------------

Sora pulled Yuffie and Kairi out the door and headed towards the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Sora, why did Leon want us to leave?" Yuffie said yanking her hand free as she looked down. "I mean I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Sora knew Yuffie looks up to Leon as an older brother so she was probably hurt because she thought she made him mad.

"No he just wants ice cream!" Sora said happily as he put his arm around Kairi who blushed.

"I wonder what kind of ice cream we should get." Kairi said grabbing the gloved hand that Sora put around her shoulder causing him to blush. (Aw he's shy)

"Let's get rocky road and Chocolate chip and cookie dough and..." Yuffie went on for 10 minutes naming all the ice cream she could think of and by that time they reached the ice cream parlor she finished.

---------

Cloud walked back downstairs sighing at the sound of Rynna's sobs. 'He did it again' Cloud thought as he proceeded to the front room to come upon Rynna crying into Leon's shirt. Cloud watched as Leon put his arms around her, pull her close causing her to calm down a little. 'He's actually comforting her' 'it's a miracle' Cloud smiled softly and walked into the room and cleared his throat. Leon and Rynna looked up at him and blushed as he sat down on the couch. Rynna wiped her tears away as Leon let go of her.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything!" Cloud said smirking earning a glare from Leon.

"You didn't." Rynna said fiddling with her moon necklace. "Umm... where's the bathroom?"

"Its up the stairs, go left down the hallway and it's the fourth door to your right." Cloud said pointing to the stairs. "Try not to get lost!"

"Arigato and I'll try not to." Rynna said getting up. Rynna wanted to go freshen up because she was crying and did not want to look like a mess with so many hot guys around.

------------

"So what was that about?" Cloud said once Rynna was out of earshot.

"None of your business." Leon said changing the channel on the television.

"Oh I see so you did make her cry." Cloud teased so he could get the real reason out of Leon.

"I didn't, she just..." Leon said quietly. "She just... started crying."

"That's what they all say!" Cloud said scratching his head with his clawed hand. "You like her don't you!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Leon said his stormy eyes avoiding Cloud's. "She's just a kid."

"Yeah a kid that's older than Riku and he's 19!" Cloud said throwing a piece of paper at Leon's head.

"How do you know that?" Leon retorted looking Cloud directly in the eyes now.

"Did you get a really good look at her necklace?" Cloud said asking a rhetorical question. "It shows her birthday. She's already 20."

"Well she's still a kid." Leon said knowing Cloud could read him like a book.

"Kid or not..." Cloud said looking at his friend. "You like her."

"Whatever..." Leon said getting up and heading into the kitchen. "It's still none of your business."

"Don't think you can escape the truth!" Cloud said running after him. "She's the first since Rinoa, Leon!"

-------------

Rynna went up the stairs down the hall and the fourth door to the right which was the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. In her reflection she saw her hair was messy and her make up smeared. Seeing this she washed her face and used the brush that was on the counter. After she fixed her hair she looked through the cabinets and found some make up. She applied eye liner, mascara, and silver eye shadow. When she was done applying the make up she checked herself over one more time, she noticed something she didn't see before, she saw a moon tattoo on her back. 'When did I get this' 'I don't remember getting this... well actually I don't remember much what so ever'

Rynna fixed her clothes and put her hair up in a sloppy bun while she left to go downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Cloud run out of the front room.

"She's the first since Rinoa, Leon!" Cloud said grabbing Leon's arm. "No one can compare to Rinoa but you need to move on!"

"What if I don't want to?" Leon yelled pulling away from Cloud's grip.

"Leon what don't you get?!" Cloud yelled as he jumped on the counter.

Rynna moved stood in the door way where they couldn't see her and watched them bicker over something.

"What I don't get is why you don't get it!" Leon retorted back going through the cabinets grabbing ramen out for everyone.

"Argh!" Cloud said jumping down and grabbing a pot from under the counter and filled it with water. "Just think about it Leon."

"Whatever..." Leon said as Rynna stepped into the kitchen.

"Think about what?" Rynna asked innocently as she went to see what they were cooking.

"None of your business..." Leon said putting the noodles in the pot.

"Don't mind him." Cloud said ruffling her hair.

"Hey! I just fixed that!" Rynna said swatting at his hands.

"Guess you'll have to fix it again." Leon said ruffling her hair too.

"So what are you guys cooking?" Rynna said trying to look over their shoulders while she fixed her hair.

"Ramen!" Cloud said giving her the trash from the ramen packets.

"The only thing these two cook is Ramen." Said a strong voice from behind her.

"What?" She said turning around to meet two aqua blue eyes. "Hi I'm Rynna."

"Riku." He said running his gloved hand through his silver hair. "Where's everybody?"

"Ice Cream." Cloud chirped making Rynna jump. "Oh does the big ex-soldier scare you?" Cloud said teasingly.

"No!" Rynna said hitting Cloud and Leon in the back of the head as she laughed.

"Hey what did I do?" Leon said rubbing the spot she hit him. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"'None of your business'!" She said mockingly. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you!"

"You're lucky." Riku whispered. "He usually gets really mad!"

Rynna walked away smiling as Leon just glared at her. 'That should teach him not to keep secrets from me'

"Ha she hit you!" Cloud said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Strife!" Leon said plucking a feather out of Clouds wing.

"Ouch that hurt!" Cloud said putting the ramen in bowls and grabbing back the feather. "Rynna he hurt me!"

"So... why would I care?" Rynna said jumping on the couch and grabbing the remote.

Leon laughed. "She doesn't care if I hurt you!" Leon said plucking another feather.

"Ouch!" Cloud said punching Leon. "Don't do that! It really hurts!"

"Children please!" Rynna said teasingly as she got up and walked back into the kitchen passing Riku who was already scarfing down some ramen. 'Look at the piggy eat'

Rynna grabbed a bowl and a fork and went to sit down when Leon grabbed her arm.

"That ones mine." He said smiling slightly at her pouting face. "Here is yours."

Leon handed her a bowl brushing her hand as she pulled away. Rynna took it, kicked Leon in his butt causing him to almost spill his ramen, and pulled out one of Cloud's feathers.

"Ouch!" They said in unison. Rynna laughed and sat down next to Riku to eat her Ramen.

"Lucky!" Riku said as he slurped up some more noodles.

Rynna smiled and began to eat hers as Leon and Cloud sat down to eat.

-----------------

A/N: So how did you like this chappie? I didn't really know how to end it so there. I know it was confusing but that's ok... Please review and tell me what you think about it.


	3. Tell me about yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!

A/N: Well I guess this is the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

Everyone finished eating and decided to go sit on the couch and watch the tube. (I like saying tube) As they sat on the couch Rynna smiled to herself. Leon and Cloud sat a few spaces away from each other so Rynna filled the space.

Rynna jumped on the couch and laid her head in Leon's lap and put her legs on Cloud's. Both of the guys tensed up as she laid on them but they quickly relaxed. Rynna was comfortable as Leon ran his fingers through her hair unconsciously and Cloud lightly scratched her leg with his claws.

Riku got up sometime after to go looking for Sora and the girls because it had been and hour already. It had been a while since anyone talked so Rynna decided to break the silence.

"Hey you guys?" Rynna said pushing herself up with one of her hands. "You know what I don't even know you two... so tell me about yourselves."

Leon bit his lower lip as Rynna pushed herself up. The hand she pushed herself up with was coincidentally between Leon's legs and very close to his 'area'. Leon took a deep breath and tried to think about something else.

Cloud saw Leon tense as Rynna got up and laughed to himself. Cloud decided to answer Rynna first just so he could see Leon be tortured a little more. "Well Rynna... My name is Cloud Strife. I am 24 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have mako in my blood and it makes my eyes glow because I fell in the life stream. Umm... I am 5'10" and I was born August 19 in Nibelheim in my old world which I saved from a meteor but not the heartless. I am an ex-soldier and I am in love with my childhood crush Tifa Lockhart. And I love Ramen! And I now live here in Traverse Town with Yuffie, Leon, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Cid, Tifa, and now you. I worked for Hades for a short amount of time but quit quickly after I fought Sora. And that is my boring life!" Cloud said as he through a piece of paper at Leon to get his attention and gave him a look that said 'having fun'

Leon glared at Cloud and started to tell her about himself. "Rynna... My name was originally Squall Leonheart. I was born August 23 on my home world. I was placed in an orphanage shortly after... My dad is named Laguna and I have a sister named Ellone. I am 21 years old. I am 5'11" and have brown hair and blue-grey eyes. I met Sora the runt key blade wielder because I was asked to look for him by King Mickey who lives on a different world. Before that I was a SEED at Galbdia Garden. As you already know I'm a cold ass jerk who doesn't take people's shit all the time. If you do piss me off and I don't want to listen to the bull that comes out of your mouth I might just say 'whatever' or 'go talk to a wall'. I am a Virgo. I only loved one person in my entire life but she's dead. I lost everything in the past I desperately try to forget, and grew up with nothing, not even a dream. Now you know about us so now you have to tell us all you can remember."

Rynna stared wide eyed at Leon for a second and got off him and Cloud and sat up straight. "My name is Rynna. All I know really is I'm 20 years old, was born July 13 and I sure as hell wasn't born here. I have silver-blue eyes that also glow in the dark like yours Cloud. I have black hair with blue streaks and I apparently can control shadow and fire elements. I had a brother..."

-Flashback-

"Damien I won't leave you!" Rynna yelled struggling to get back to her brother. His sword was glowing silver as he fought the creature of darkness.

"Rynna... Go hurry!" Damien said as he fought of the monster. "We can't let him have the-"

-End flashback-

"Rynna?" Cloud said waving his hand in front of her face bringing her out of the flashback.

"Sorry..." She said quietly. "I had a brother named Damien. This is his sword." She stuck her hand out and concentrated causing one of the swords she used earlier (silver glow) to pop into her hand. "He used it to save me from something but I can't remember anything else. Only that he said not to let him have something. Something I had for a long time..."

Cloud and Leon stared at each other for a moment and looked at Rynna as the sword faded away.

"What-" Leon said before getting cut off as the door opened and everyone poured into the house laughing.

"Yuffie (laugh) fell (giggle) on (chuckle) her (snigger) ass!" Kairi said as she fell on the couch right into Cloud's lap. "Hey (laugh) Cloud!"

Kairi got up as Riku brought Yuffie into the front room. She had ice cream all over her body. They gave Riku questioning looks.

"She fell on her ass." Riku said calmly. "When she fell on her ass she also fell on the ice cream."

Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter as Riku carried Yuffie up the stairs slung over his shoulder. "Let's go get you cleaned up!" He said as Yuffie pounded on his back.

Sora pulled Kairi off Cloud and threw her over his shoulder and brought her upstairs. "See ya in the morning! Oh Rynna you're staying in the room in between Cloud and Leon! There are doors that connect your rooms so have fun!" Sora laughed as Kairi tried to loosen his grip. "Sora!"

"Okay!" Cloud said pushing himself up off the couch. "I'll see you guys later! Oh Leon when Tifa gets here tell her to just wake me up, and tell Cid to leave this poor girl alone."

"Whatever..." Leon said to Cloud's retreating form. "Goodnight!"

"Keep thinking that." Cloud said as he walked up the stairs. "Sleep sound!"

"Do you guys do that everyday?" Rynna yawned laying down her feet on Leon this time. 'Really tired' 'don't fall asleep Rynna'

"Yep." Leon said watching her yawn. 'If she falls asleep I don't really feel like carrying her up the steps' 'if she does I guess I'll have to'

Soon after Leon nudged Rynna and turned off the T.V. Leon looked at Rynna's sleeping form and sighed. 'She looks so peaceful, so serene, so beautiful...' 'What the fuck did I just think...' 'O well better get her in her bed and go to sleep'

Leon lifted Rynna's limp sleeping body (wedding style) and carried her upstairs. He opened the door to the bed room beside his and was about to place her on the bed when her arms wrapped around his neck. He tried to pry her hands from his neck to no avail. Leon decided to just sleep on the big plush leather chair with Rynna.


	4. Did I do something wrong?

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm gonna say this! ::gets hit with stuff animal:: Fine! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! Happy now?! ::creature of darkness smiles::

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! I know it was really short... but I ran out of ideas. This one will be longer I promise!

Chapter 4

Light spread through the room as the sun rose; as the light reached Rynna's face she opened her silver-blue eyes that sparkled as light hit them. She looked around to see she wasn't in a bed. She gasped and tried not to move much as she notice Leon was under her on a big leather chair. Rynna tried to think of a way to get off him and not wake him up but everything she thought of probably wouldn't work. 'Rynna how did you get yourself into this mess' 'I cant believe I fucking fell asleep' 'oh no I hope I didn't say or do anything in my sleep'

Rynna did the only thing she thought she could do, she snuggled into Leon's warm and muscular chest letting out a sigh. 'I better not get too comfortable' was her last thought as she drifted back to sleep.

------------

Leon opened his eyes just after Rynna fell asleep. He was going to move but he felt her snuggle into his chest. He looked down at her and let out a sigh. 'No use trying to move' Leon thought as Rynna snuggled closer. He tensed as she rubbed against him. 'No no no no no no' 'please don't' 'you can't when she's sleeping' He thought as he chewed the inside of his cheek. She squirmed again causing him to bite his lip to stifle a moan. He decided to see why she was squirming if it kept causing her discomfort and him to start to become aroused.

He moved his head closer to her to see why she was squirming so much. He moved his hand to her chin and tilted her head up. 'Why are you moving so much' 'god you're beautiful' 'fuck I did it again' 'calm... relaxed... think about something else!'

As he let his hand slide from under her chin causing her to reach up and press her lips against his as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Leon froze and looked at Rynna. 'She's still sleeping' He thought amazed. 'She kissed me in her sleep' 'I think I'm going crazy'

As fast as she did it she was back to her position in his chest. "I am going crazy..." Leon mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair. 'O well might as well go back to sleep' He thought as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I need to take a very long and cold shower when I get up' That was the last thought that passed through his mind as he fell asleep with a bundle of warmth pressed firmly against him.

--------------

Sora who was still half asleep walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everybody but Leon and Rynna were. He wandered towards the smell of fresh cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. (Hey I like having that stuff for breakfast so no mean comments!)

Fully awake at the smell of food he took a seat by Cloud, Cid, and Riku who were waiting patiently for the girls to finish cooking.

"I'm glad their cooking and not Cid!" Riku said smiling at Sora.

"I know!" Sora said teasingly towards Cid. "Last time he cooked we all practically passed out from just the smell!"

Cloud, Sora and Riku laughed as Cid glared daggers at them.

"Hey runt!" Cloud said ruffling Sora's already messy hair. "Go wake up the sleepy heads."

"Okay!" Sora said practically bouncing up the stairs. 'I wonder why there still asleep?' 'Well I better wake Rynna up first... I might not make it if I wake Leon up first'

Sora laughed to himself as he walked into Rynna's room. He walked all the way into her room looking at the bed to see she wasn't there. He glanced around quickly and gasped. Sora walked towards the sleeping forms of Leon and Rynna who was wrapped in Leon's arms. 'Aww how cute' Sora thought as he tapped Rynna's shoulder lightly.

Rynna opened her eyes to see a very happy and big eyed Sora smiling at her. Rynna tried to get up but was pulled back down by Leon's strong arms. Rynna blushed. She knew what Sora was thinking.

"It's not what you're thinking!" Rynna whispered to Sora as she turned and tapped Leon's face lightly. "Hey sleepy head? You mind letting me go so I can get up?"

"Right!" Sora said giggling as Leon opened his eyes.

As Leon opened his eyes he saw Rynna blushing and Sora smiling widely. As he looked around he saw he had his arms around her still and quickly let go.

"Sorry..." He said massaging the back of his neck.

"It's ok." Rynna said getting up. "Sora I don't have any clothes so can you go ask one of the girls if I can use something of theirs."

"Okay." Sora said flashing a smile and waltzed out of the room.

"Next time..." Leon said as soon as Sora was out of earshot. "Don't fall asleep on the couch and wrap your arms around my neck so I can't get you off."

"Sorry..." She said blushing a deeper shade of red. "I didn't know I was doing it."

"Yeah." Leon said getting up and stretching. "I bet you didn't know you kiss people in your sleep too, right?"

Rynna blushed so much she was almost the color of a red rose. "I am so0oo sorry!" She said not knowing what to do. 'I kissed him in my sleep' 'oh god'

"It's okay." Leon said lifting her head with his index finger. "Just don't make it an every day thing." With that he left the room leaving Rynna in shock.

'Did I just want him to kiss me' she thought falling on the bed. 'Oh no' 'just pretend nothing ever happened'

A few minutes later Sora came back into the room with a short black mini skirt, a tight light blue spaghetti strapped shirt, and black socks. She already had black shoes so he didn't bring any shoes with him.

"So..." Sora said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What was that about?"

Rynna looked up at Sora and grabbed the clothes. "What, what was about?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Why were you sleeping on Leon's lap?"

Rynna blushed. "Umm... he said I fell asleep on the couch and when he picked me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and he couldn't put me on the bed."

Sora laughed. "You're lucky he didn't let you sleep on the couch." Sora said leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"That's not funny Sora!" Rynna yelled as he left the room. 'Butt hole!'

---------------

"I wonder what's taking Sora so long to go wake those two up." Cloud said scratching the back of his head.

"He probably woke that ass Leon up first!" Cid said laughing. The others laughed with him as Sora came bounding into the room.

"Hey Kai!" Sora said turning Kairi around and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Rynna wants to know if she can borrow some clothes until she gets some of her own."

"Sure!" Kairi said blushing. "I already laid some out for her on my bed."

"Okay." He said turning around and heading to her room. "Be back in a few."

"Boys." Kairi muttered turning back around continuing to cook with Tifa and Yuffie. "There so weird sometimes."

"I agree!" Yuffie said turning around and sticking her tongue out at the guys.

"Hey!" Riku said doing the same to her. "Don't worry we can do that later."

"Riku!" Yuffie said blushing and turned away to continue cooking. "Nasty ass."

"You shouldn't talk about Cloud like that." Riku retorted.

"Hey how did I get dragged into this?" Cloud said tucking his wing into his side.

"Because you are one!" Tifa said throwing a dishtowel at him. "And don't try to deny it!"

"That's not nice Tifa." Cloud said laying his head on the table.

"I think you hurt the bitch's feelings Tifa." Cid said patting Cloud on the back.

"That's enough Cid." Leon said taking a seat next to Cloud. "Don't worry Cloud. I'm sure Tifa means it."

Cloud glared at Leon and hit him in the back of the head.

"At least I'm not gay!" Cloud said knowing how to push Leon's buttons.

"I am not!" Leon said glaring at Cloud. "Trust me and you know I'm not anyway."

"Yeah I know." Cloud replied knowing that Leon was referring to last night.

"So what's going on?" Sora said smiling at everyone trying to hold in a laugh as he looked at Leon.

"Quiet runt!" Leon scoffed at Sora's giggling.

"Yes sir!" Sora said sitting across from Leon. Inwardly laughing as Leon glared at him. "I'm just sorry I interrupted."

"What is he talking about?" Cloud said looking at Leon.

"Nothing." Leon said innocently as a very light pink tinge rose to his cheeks. "He's just being a brat!"

"Am not!" Sora said jutting his lip out.

"Whatever..." Leon scoffed.

"Hey it's not my fault you –"Sora started to say but shut up when he saw Rynna walk in. "Hey Rynna."

"Hi!" She said shyly walking into the kitchen.

Everyone looked at her and Leon's jaw dropped. The clothes Rynna wore fit her body so well every time she moved it was almost hypnotizing. The clothes showed off every curve of her body. The blue spaghetti strapped shirt showed a lot of cleavage and stopped just above her navel. The skirt revealed her tan legs and stopped just above mid thigh.

'Wow' Leon thought. 'She looks really HOT!' 'Wait I'm doing it again' Leon closed his mouth, blushed and turned away.

'Did I do something wrong?' Rynna thought as Leon looked away.

--------------

A/N: So how did you like it? Yes I know its confusing but did you like it? Please Review!


	5. Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I do own copies of the games though!

A/N: Yay! People actually read this! I'm soo0o happy! :: blows kisses:: Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

'Did I do something wrong?' Rynna thought as Leon looked away.

"Come on Rynna!" Sora said pulling her to take a seat by him and Leon. "Time to eat."

"Umm..." Rynna said trying not to look at Leon. "Sure."

Leon looked up at Rynna who was avoiding his gaze. 'I hope I didn't hurt her feelings when I looked away' 'I was just trying to control mine' 'stupid jerk'

"Foods ready!" The three girls chimed in unison. They brought all the food they cooked to the table and set it in front of the guys and Rynna and took their seats.

As soon as the food hit the table the boys grabbed as much food as they could and put it on their plates.

"Boys." Kairi mumbled putting food on her own plate.

"Pigs more like it!" Tifa said giggling as she also filled her plate.

"I agree with both of you!" Yuffie said smacking Riku's hand away from her food. "Don't touch!"

"Ouch that hurt Yuffie!" Riku said pulling his hand back.

Yuffie smiled and pat his head. Rynna grabbed food for her hesitantly and ate it as mannerly as she could. She glanced at Leon who just looked at his plate as he ate his food in silence. She sighed and continued to eat. 'Jerk'

"Hey Tifa can you get me a drink?" Cloud grunted as he ate his food.

"What do I look like Cloud?" Tifa retorted. "Do I have 'bitch' or 'slave' tattooed on my forehead?"

"Nope!" Cloud said smiling with food still in his mouth. "Please Tifa?"

"Whatever..." Tifa said getting a glass of orange juice. "Here brat!"

"Thanks babe!" Cloud said chugging it down.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and Cid and Tifa left to go work at Cid's shop. Yuffie and Kairi left next to go to work at the restaurant on the corner as waitresses and shortly after Riku left to go start his shift at the accessories shop as Sora left to collect items for the synthesis shop he worked at. Leon left the table and went upstairs, Rynna watching him as he left.

Cloud sighed seeing Rynna watch Leon leave. "Don't worry about him Rynna." Cloud said shaking his head. "He's just a jerk."

"It's just..." Rynna said twiddling her fingers. "When I came down after changing he looked away! Did I do something wrong Cloud?"

"No Rynna." Cloud said softly. "He just has to sort out some things." 'like his feelings' 'doesn't he see this girl likes him' 'maybe I should go knock some sense into him' 'nah Rynna would probably get mad at me if I hurt him'

"Okay." Rynna said getting up as she felt her eyes begin to swell with tears. She left the Kitchen leaving Cloud to clean up and headed for her room.

As she reached the top of the stairs she heard something crash. She hurried to the door the noise came from and pressed her ear to the door. She heard someone yell something.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" The voice yelled. "Just get a grip! She's just a kid anyways! Argh!"

Rynna flinched as she heard another loud crash and ran to her room letting her tears run down her cheeks. She jumped into her bed and cried into the pillow. She knew who it was. She knew who he was talking about. Her. He was talking about her. Suddenly everything went black.

-Flashback-

"Rynna go now!" Damien said as he stabbed the creature with his sword. "We can't let them have it! They can't have you!"

"Damien I can't leave you!" She screamed as she struggled to get free. "I don't want you to get hurt."

He sunk his sword into the creature again and pulled it out as he fell to the ground. He lifted himself and faced his sister. "Rynna." He said as something dark went through his shoulder. "RUN NOW!" Her brother fell to the ground his blood soaked the ground under him.

"No!" Rynna screamed as the person holding her arm threw her over their shoulder and carried her away from her brother.

-End flashback-

'I don't want anyone to hurt because of me' She thought crying harder. 'not because of me' 'Please no more'

--------------

Leon pushed everything off one of the shelves sending another loud crash to be heard throughout the house. He sat on his bed and pulled at his hair. 'what am I supposed to do Rinoa' 'you're not here with me but I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on' 'not yet at least'

Leon quieted himself down and let a single tear fall from his eyes. He heard a door slam causing him to look up. 'What was that'

He slowly got up from his bed and went to the door that led to Rynna's room. The door was slightly opened so he peeked inside. He saw Rynna there face down in the pillow apparently crying. 'did Cloud make her cry' 'I'm gonna kick his fucking ass'

Leon ran out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Cloud just finished cleaning up. He grabbed Cloud by his collar and lifted him up against the fridge. "What the fuck did you do to make her cry?!" Leon shouted his stormy blue eyes filled with rage. "Answer me!"

"What are you- talking about?" Cloud said gasping for air.

Leon lowered him to where he could look him straight in the eye. "Rynna! What did you do to make her cry?!" He screamed as his anger built up behind his eyes.

Cloud sighed. "That wasn't me you dope!" Cloud said flicking Leon's nose. "That was you!"

"How the fuck was it me?!" Leon said dropping Cloud. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Well let's see..." Cloud said pretending to think. "You hurt her feelings this morning right before we ate breakfast and I believe when you were crashing things around upstairs you may have said something that could have hurt her feelings too but Mr. I cant feel any fucking feelings anymore because I'm to busy fooling myself into believing I'm alone in the world! Well guess what Leon your not! There are other people who fucking care about you and you can't do anything about it!"

Leon looked away from Cloud. "Don't lecture me on not letting anyone inside! You can tell how other people feel but you don't let anyone help you deal with your hurt too! You know what I'm talking about Cloud so don't tell me about not letting anyone in! You fucking hypocrite!"

"At least I admitted I was one a long time ago!" Cloud retorted. "But don't you see she fucking cares about you than your fucking thick head will let you see. You know what fuck this shit! Deal with your own problems!" Cloud stormed out of the house to go cool himself off before he hurt someone.

Leon socked the wall and ran up the stairs. 'who the fuck does he think is telling me that shit' 'when he does the same fucking thing' 'grrrr...' Leon walked back into his room only to hear Rynna was still crying. 'shit'

Leon faced softened a little as he walked into Rynna's room through the door that connected hers with his. "Rynna." Leon said softly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Rynna felt the bed move as she sat down so she turned away from him as she tried to stop crying. "What do you (sniffle) want?!"

"Rynna..." Leon said reaching towards her.

"What?" Rynna said sitting up still facing away from him. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you crying and I thought..." Leon said pulling his hand back.

"Thought what?" Rynna snapped. "Thought you should come in here and be nice to me? Come in here and try to comfort me? You wanted to help a stupid kid?"

Leon looked at her back. He knew now that she heard him earlier. He hurt her feelings. He was the one who made her cry. "Rynna..."

"Just leave!" She screamed turning towards him with her tear stained cheeks. "Leave me alone! I'm just some stupid kid to you! Get out!"

Leon flinched at her words but stayed where he was.

"Leave!" She screamed as tears started to run down her cheeks again. "Get out you stupid jerk" Rynna started to beat her small fists against his chest.

Leon wrapped his arms around Rynna and held her against him so she couldn't hit him anymore. "Rynna..." Leon said calmly. "I came in here to apologize. Apologize for the way I've acted towards you. For making you cry. For just being a total ass hole."

Rynna struggled to get free but still heard his words. He came to apologize. He didn't come to tell her to leave or anything else but to apologize. She broke down in his arms and cried into his chest. Leon's arms tightened around her as she cried. 'I wont hurt you anymore' he promised to himself. 'never again'

--------------

A/N: Aww so sweet! Oh sorry! So how did you like that chapter?! Hope it was good! Please Review and tell me what you thought about it!


	6. Embarrassing Moment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!

A/N: Okay! I'm just going to write this chapter to write it! Please Review! I need inspiration! I hate when I have BRAIN FARTS!

Chapter 6

Leon's arms tightened around her as she cried. 'I won't hurt you anymore' he promised to himself. 'Never again'

Rynna slowly stopped crying as Leon rubbed his left hand in a circular motion on her back. She felt safe in his warmth. She felt that nothing could do her harm as long as he was holding her close.

Leon breathed in Rynna's hair. The smell played with his senses, the tantalizing scent of fresh strawberries and orchids wrapped into one. He smiled as she stopped crying tightened his embrace around her.

"Leon..." Rynna spoke up as his grip tightened.

"Hmm..." Leon said lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He noticed that only one of her eyes were a silvery blue color and the other was crimson red. He thought both her eyes were silvery blue not two different colors.

"Do you..." Rynna said hesitating on asking the question that brought up both their past emotions. "Do you really think I'm a stupid kid?! I mean I'm only 3 years younger than you!"

Leon showed one of his rare smiles few people often see on his lips. One of his smiles that you could tell weren't fake. The one's that he actually means.

"You do don't you!" Rynna said pulling away. Her black ears appearing on top of her head again. "Your such an ass!" She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Well your not the first one to call me that!" Leon said smirking.

"I cant believe you!" Rynna said pushing him off the bed making him fall on his ass.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Leon said getting up and rubbing his now hurting ass.

"For being such a jerk!" Rynna replied smiling. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it!"

"You brat! Your going to get it!" Leon said chasing her out of her room. "Get back here!"

Leon chased her down the stairs, through the front room, the kitchen, dining room, library, back up the stairs, and back to her room.

"No... fare!" Leon huffed. "You... have... an... advantage!"

Rynna stuck out her tongue and walked past Leon. She was pulled back as Leon grabbed her arm and tugged her back.

"Did you think you would get off that easy?" Leon said arching an eyebrow.

"Nope!" She said flicking his nose and walking off.

"Rynna!" Leon said running after her.

"What?" Rynna said stopping and turning around just as Leon reached her causing her face to press against his chest. "What do you want?"

"Umm..." Leon said slightly blushing as he stepped back. "After we go and find Cloud you want to go out to get something to eat?"

"Go find Cloud?" Rynna said. "What you cause him to leave too?"

"Yeah actually." Leon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Jerk!" Rynna said turning around. "Go take a shower you stink!"

"Do I really?" Leon said smelling himself. "Hey that's not funny Rynna!"

"Trust me it was!" She said giggling as she walked downstairs.

Leon shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his room. 'I think I will take a shower' Leon grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. He took of his clothes exposing his chiseled body. He shivered and put his clothes into the hamper.

--------------

"Crap!" Rynna said running back up the stairs. "I forgot the brush!" Rynna ran back up the stairs and went into her room. She looked all over and couldn't find it. She bonked herself on the head and sighed. 'I'm such a dork' Rynna went down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. Rynna's eyes grew wide and she quickly closed the door.

--------------

Leon put his clothes in the hamper and put his towel on the rack. The door swung open and a very wide eyed Rynna stood there. Leon gasped and blushed a deep color of red as Rynna quickly shut the door.

"I am so0oo0o sorry Leon!" Rynna shouted through the door. Her face burning with embarrassment. "I didn't know you were in the bathroom!"

Leon looked at the door and sighed. "What do you need out of here brat?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Rynna fell back as the door opened and right onto Leon's warm chest. "You know you should really stop falling on my chest like that!" Leon said smiling at the blushing Rynna.

"Well..." Rynna said looking at the floor. "You should learn how to wear a towel!"

"You're the one who barged in on me!" Leon said as the tinge of red on his cheeks faded to pink. "You need to learn how to knock!"

"You need to lock the door!" Rynna said as she narrowed her eyes at Leon.

"It was locked!" Leon said putting his hands on his waist. "But the lock is broken!"

"Well fix it!" Rynna said blushing again as her eyes roamed over Leon's muscular body. 'stop looking you idiot' 'he'll see you staring if you don't' 'but its so hard to look away from such a sculpted body' 'I just want to fondle him' 'what the fuck' 'where did that come from'

"Rynna..." Leon said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Rynna said grabbing the brush. "You're a jerk!"

With that Rynna left the bathroom with a very confused Leon standing there naked under his towel. 'girls' Leon sighed and got into the shower.

------------

A/N: Hello! I hope you liked my chapter! I have a brain fart so its probably not good! But review and tell me anyways!


End file.
